fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Days of Shattering
Days of Shattering is the story mode for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. With the existence of the Catalysts known, Unten, Reese, and many others have to find the other Catalysts in order to prevent further damage to the timelines of Fantendoverse. Meanwhile, Leila begins to remember things that don't exist, The Wasteland is under attack, and time is ticking. Recommended Reading Here is a list of everything you probably should read before heading into the story. While you probably can still follow the plot without reading any of these, it's good to have background info before heading in. *YoshiEgg Culmination *Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture *Fantendo:Playing War *Fissure (2014) *Underground (2014) *Tragedy (2015) *Unten (Video Game) Part 1: Memories of a Erased Past Prologue The story begins as Leila jumps off a floating car and onto another floating car, just barely slipping off. A robotic Leah Needlenam and Ella Metals chase her, digging their robotic claws into the floating cars. Robo Needlenam knocks Leila off the car but she lands in another car. As she lands, a gigantic robot made of clocks and wires roars and Leila checks to see who rescued her, but only catches a second of a blurred face before she wakes up in cold sweat. John Mogwai, who Leila had been hitting during her sleep tells her to settle down, and also notes that it's the fifth time this week she's done this. Leila notes that they've been feeling more and more real as she heads back to sleep. The camera pans outside of the house and contuines to pan outside of earth and into a uncharted part of the galaxy, where we see the Beast Between. ---- :Beast Between: That was no dream. ---- Chapter 1: The Lawsuit We then cut to Leah Needlenam in court, laying back with her feet in the defendant spot as Lance Darville speaks, with cuts to Mr. Chilli and Unten, Reese, Abba, Bowie, Koloro, and Miko Sho in the jury box. Mr. Chilli becomes irritated with Lance but can't speak while he's speaking. ---- :Miko Sho: Why do you think Leah's being so smug about this? We have a bunch evidence thanks to Reese... :Unten: I dunno. She clearly knows something we don't. :Bowie: But what could she possibly do? She has nothing to prove her innocence. :Abba: Whatever it is, I don't like it. God, it's always that razor sharp grin with that woman... what the hell is she smiling about? :The Judge: Well, Lance, it looks like she's done some rather nasty stuff in the past; kidnapping, murder, arson... :Lance: Ah yes, but thanks to that boy there... Lance points to Reese. :Lance: There is many timelines we have become only just aware of! Who's to say that Reese didn't get his evidence from a timeline where Leah did those things, but not this Leah? Perhaps this Leah is a perfect Leah. How do we know? :Mr. Chili: Wait, that... :Unten: Oh no. Leah flips the jury row as she sticks out her tongue and jumps over the defendant area. :Mr. Chilli: How the hell am I supposed to counter that? We don't know which timeline this Leah is from. We've never dealt with this stuff before! :The Judge: Well, I suppose Leah is innocent then, although I wish she hadn't done that during court. Judge slams the hammer down. ---- Leah runs out the doors and grabs X-Ray, who is playing on a Gameboy. In the distance, a man named Johnathon Hades takes off his sunglasses and looks at the ant-sized construction field below from the top story of a corporate building. He then looks at his hand, which has a red mark searing into his flesh as he winces. Chapter 2: Big Trouble in Little Wasteland We see a bunch of gray sand being blown in the wind as a bunch of garbage flows into frame. Suddenly white thunder crackles and sparks in the sky, and a white portal opens up in the sky with white Titan Scraps coming out. The little Titan Scraps wiggle around with their spindly spider bodies, eventually morphing into giant flies. We cut to a desert town, where we see Iron Mask, Scarlet, and PAIN-T hiding out below a tavern. As one of the Titan Scraps comes by, Iron Mask shoots it with his gunblade and the rest of the Titan Scraps are alerted by their presence. A fight ensues, with the Wasteland Warriors taking them down easily. However they notice that this is the third time this week that these buggers have come in; what do they want? Chapter 3: The Wedding Rehearsal Ella stands with a white dress on, waiting for Strafe. Mika Sho and Koloro are putting down flowers and Ella's parents are there sitting all nice and cute, happy for their daughter. Strafe walks in, towards Ella. As he does, a ringing sound plays in his ears. Suddenly the doors open and Mr. ? appears, with a bunch of ghosts floating around him. The ghosts begin to attack the ceremony and Strafe attempts to fight back but he is possessed by one, turning him into Dark Strafe. Ella Metals, Mika Sho, and Koloro fight the ghosts and Dark Strafe. As Dark Strafe corners Ella with a chair, Ella shows him a mirror. ---- :Ella: Strafe, stop this! Look who you've become! :(Dark) Strafe: ... :Ella: Do you remember what your father...? :(Dark) Strafe: ... Dark Strafe lowers his glance in shame. :Ella: ...you look just like he did. :Strafe: Oh my god, I'm so sorry. ---- Strafe walks out of the rehearsal and Ella chases him. Chapter 4: Demons! Unten, Reese, Abba are walking in a park, talking about how to stop the Shattering. ---- :Unten: Okay. There has to be a way to reverse this right? Like we always do? :Abba: There wasn't a way to reverse the Fracture as far as I know; it's possibly too late to change this. :Unten: Is there a way to delay it? :Abba: Eh, you'd have to stop time travel, which frankly seems to be only becoming more and more common. :Unten: We aren't doomed, are we? :Reese: It looks like it, yes... but maybe there's a way to stop it. We have to find out what. ---- As they are talking, demons suddenly rise from the ground and catch them off guard. Suddenly PalmMan appears from the left and causes a few of them to explode and allowing Unten, Abba, and Reese to regain their ground. As they wonder where they're coming from, we see Johnathon Hades watching from afar with his hand at ease. After battling the demons, Unten, Reese, Abba, and PalmMan find a giant hell hole in a construction yard, which is where the demons must have been coming from. They fall into the hole. After arriving in Hell, they find characters like Bearded Smiley and Little Dude in Big Shoes suffering in a pit. They also find Sinless Devil, depressed that he cannot seem to ever gain a angel form. As they lurk around in Hell to find the leader, they are suddenly approached by a giant demon in hellish looking armor. He captures Unten and the group as he looks on a screen, watching Johnathon Hades. Chapter 5: Elevation Iron Mask, PAIN-T, and Scarlet hike up a mountain to reach where they believe the next "White Strike" will be. They turn out to be correct and the group in nearly knocked off the mountain by the force. As they fight the Titan Scraps, Iron Mask plans to get inside the wormhole, leaving the rest of his comrades to fight off the Titan Scraps (which they agree to, with the idea being that Iron Mask would stop whoever is sending the Titan Scraps). As Iron Mask heads inside the white wormhole, a scythe swings at him, revealing the End, who kicks him out and closes the wormhole. As Iron Mask wonders why the End would need send out Titan Scraps into the Wasteland, an red wormhole sending out demons appears at the bottom of the mountain, which causes Iron Mask to heavily sigh. Meanwhile, Leah learns that Unten has found a hole to Hell and plans to go there and kill whoever owns it and take it over. Chapter 6: You Look Just Like Your Father Chapter 7: Into the Wasteland Chapter 8: You're Pathetic Chapter 9: Run Boy Run Part 2: That One Story With A Long and Uninteresting Name I Do Remember Part 3: The Shattering Hour 1: Fantendo the Animated Series Hour 2: Fantendo High Hour 3: Neverworld Hour 4: Blueblood Hour 5: Fandemonium Category:Subpages